ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Marriage License
|season = 1 |number = 26 |overall = 26 |airdate = April 7, 1952 |production = 1-26 / 026 |imdb = tt0609369 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Davis Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = Pioneer Women |next = The Kleptomaniac|image = Image:The Marriage License.png |imagewidth = 200px}} The Marriage License is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season of I Love Lucy, also the 26th overall episode. It was first aired on April 7, 1952 on CBS-TV. It was directed by Marc Daniels. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MarriageTree.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BridalLucy.jpg Plot summary After taking another look at her marriage license, Lucy is not sure that she and Ricky are man and wife. While cleaning out her old junk drawer, Lucy finds her marriage license. While lovingly reading the license, she notices that Ricky's last name is misspelled as "Bicardi." She worries that the license might not be legal because of this mistake, and she hurries downtown to get it checked. Meanwhile, Ricky finds out about this, and he has Fred tell a friend down at the license bureau to lie to Lucy and tell her the license isn't valid. Lucy comes home in tears, and she forces herself to spend the night at the Mertzes', not wanting to be alone with a man she's not married to. The next day, Lucy insists that Ricky drive up to Connecticut to re-enact how he first proposed to her before they get re-married. The romance of the original courtship is gone, and married Ricky now cares more about eating lunch than "feasting on Lucy's beauty." When it comes time to pop the big question, Ricky teases Lucy by pretending to think over the decision. Lucy is outraged and doesn't speak to Ricky for the rest of the night. The two check in to a local hotel whose manager, Mr. Willoughby, runs everything in town and wears a different hat for each profession. Ricky doesn't have any money for a hotel room, so Lucy goes up to her room and makes Ricky sleep on a chair in the lobby. The next morning, Ricky apologizes to Lucy and says how much he wants to marry her. Lucy goes upstairs and changes into her wedding dress. After Mrs. Willoughby's annoying rendition of "I Love You Truly," the wedding takes place, and Ricky and Lucy leave in a flurry of rice. Scene excerpt from "The Marriage License" *Lucy: I'm sticky over Ricky! *Fred: I just got our out license and took a look at it. Some darn fool spelled MY name right! *Lucy: (to Ricky) I'm no longer yours to touch! *Ricky: (in hushed tones at sight of Lucy's wedding dress) Lucy, you look so beautiful! Will you marry me? Lucy: (quietly) Yes... *Ricky: Let me guess- YOU'RE head of the license bureau? Mr. Willoughby: No, smartie! Mrs. Willoughby: I am! *Mr. Willoughby: Do you forget, Mother, that I'm the sheriff?! Mrs. Willoughby: Do you forget, Father, that I'M the mayor?!﻿ Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Irving Bacon as Mr. Willoughby *Elizabeth Patterson as Mrs. Willoughby Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes